


You Shouldn't Stop Running

by BiaZoeEl



Category: (여자)아이들 | (G)I-DLE, TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, F/F, Human/Vampire Relationship, Master/Slave, Mentioned Dreamcatcher (Korea Band) Ensemble, saidahmo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:47:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29360532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiaZoeEl/pseuds/BiaZoeEl
Summary: Shuhua tries to escape from her master, but a strange and beautiful vampire advises her:- You will let yourself be captured again, and ... - Shuhua tried to speak, to protest, but the vampire shut her up with a more intense look and held her wrists tighter. - And when you get away again, go to the Green Dragon, and tell the attendant that you're looking for Soojin, okay?!Should Shuhua trust the beautiful and strange vampire?
Relationships: Cho Miyeon/Minnie Nicha Yontararak, Cho Miyeon/Yeh Shuhua, Cho Miyeon/Yeh Shuhua/Minnie Nicha Yontararak, Hirai Momo/Kim Dahyun, Hirai Momo/Kim Dahyun/Minatozaki Sana, Hirai Momo/Minatozaki Sana, Kim Dahyun/Minatozaki Sana, Seo Soojin/Yeh Shuhua, Yeh Shuhua/Minnie Nicha Yontararak
Comments: 8
Kudos: 68





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hii guys. English is not my first language, I'm sorry for any silly mistake... 
> 
> This story will have two parts, I'm writing part two right now, so I hope you like it <3

\- You should stop running, Shuhua. - Minnie said bored, walking casually around Shuhua, with her hands in the pockets of her black pants.

With a heavy breath, kneeling on the dirty stone floor, totally weak and shaking, Shuhua quickly analyzed her options. She was at a dead end. On her back, she could see the garbage heaped on the wall, and in front of her, there was Minnie blocking the only way she had to get out of that alley. Passing Minnie would not be an easy, if not impossible, thing, as the right hand of the clan leader - and wife - was so old and skilled that Shuhua was sure she hadn't been captured yet because Minnie was playing with her prey. A pathetic human who by sheer luck managed to escape from her master and has now been cornered. Shit.

\- So?? Have you stopped playing around? - Minnie sighed and approached the human, who looked like a frightened cat on the floor of that stinking alley.

“Damn it, I'm running out of time. Think. Think."

Shuhua continued to look around and what she saw most was trash all over the place and nothing else. Bags and more garbage bags on top of each other. There seemed to be about 3 meters of trash piled up. Perhaps the adrenaline was protecting her from the horrible smell that Minnie, with her super sense of smell, would probably be smelling now.

\- Shuhua, you know how angry she will be. Why try to escape? - Minnie shook her head in disapproval and got closer and Shuhua started to sweat even more in despair, realizing that if Minnie caught her, her chances of getting her freedom would be zero.

"If only this garbage could ... THE GARBAGE."

An idea, possibly stupid, crossed Shuhua's mind. She stood up and approached the wall, where the base that held the pile of garbage was. Grimacing in disgust, the stench finally found her nostrils, she quickly searched for a bag that, if removed, would make that entire pile fall.

"Come on!!! Please, please- I found it.”

She actually found a garbage bag, almost the size of a child, that if she removed it, everything would crumble. Perfect.

\- Fuck Shuhua!! Miyeon will kill me if I leave our pet stinking with garbage.

Shuhua, with her back to Minnie holding tightly in that smelly garbage bag, made a face with the nickname "affectionate" that Minnie called her. She knew that there were worse names to call the kind of human she was, but even the one given by her masters, she couldn't help being angry. But right now she couldn't care less, since she could hear Minnie's quick steps towards her. When Minnie was dangerously close, Shuhua, with all the strength she had left, pulled that bag. When she finally got out of her hand, she didn't hesitate, she ran towards Minnie, or rather, the exit.

Minnie looked at her in surprise and opened her arms, thinking that Shuhua would go straight to them, but she passed right by, and because of the surprise of Shuhua's unexpected movement, Minnie took time to notice the big pile of rubbish giving her way. She opened her eyes wide, and before she could do anything, that pile of trash fell on top of her.

\- SHUHUA!!!!

Shuhua heard Minnie's angry scream and ran as fast as she could out of that alley. It was rare that she heard such an angry and loud sound coming from Minnie since it was usually Miyeon who yelled at her and Minnie was always calm.

They were in one of the private vampire districts that Miyeon took care of, so there were vampires all over the place. It was around two in the afternoon, and the center full of shops was crowded with life. She should hide from Minnie first and then think about leaving the maze that was the district. Shuhua didn't know what would be harder; get away from Minnie or the district.

Shuhua, even without air, continued to run, passing people (vampires) and humans like her, those who were more like walking blood bags for their masters. They didn't seem to care about Shuhua, or so she expected. Shuhua was lucky that Minnie didn't bring the sentries that always accompanied them due to their high position in the clan.

“Shuhua!! Come back here!!"

She was either very unlucky or very stupid, because when she looked back - to see if Minnie was close - Shuhua ran into someone. A vampire she could notice, as she was the only one to fall on impact, looking like she had hit a pole.

Groaning on the floor, Shuhua tried to get up disoriented, but she had hit her head very hard on the pole/vampire.

“Shuhua. I can smell you!! Stop running away !!”

Shuhua heard Minnie's loud voice, just above the movement of people around her. She was close. Shuhua needed to continue to run, but then she felt two hands grip her wrists gently, pulling her to her feet and Shuhua finally looked at the vampire who knocked her over and was now helping her straighten up.

The vampire was stunning - which was nothing new since they all were, but Shuhua was always surprised by their beauty - she was taller and had long black hair and porcelain-like cheeks. She was wearing refined clothes and the woman even had a small birthmark on the underside of her eye, a detail that only made her look more beautiful. Shuhua's eyes widened and for a moment she forgot about Minnie and her escape attempt, totally mesmerized.

The strange vampire, after checking that Shuhua had no injuries, looked into her eyes and gave a small smile before asking, so low that Shuhua had to approach to hear:  
\- You're running away from your master, aren't you?!

Shuhua gasped, remembering her situation, and tried to get out of the strange vampire's grip. She was still gently holding her wrists. The vampire, noticing Shuhua's fear, said quickly, still very low: \- It's okay, calm down, I want to help. - Shuhua frowned, too shocked to say anything. The vampire looked quickly over Shuhua's shoulder continued before looking into Shuhua's chocolate eyes again. - Look, you won't be able to get very far. Not alone at least. - She looked over Shuhua's shoulder again, totally anxious this time.

\- Shuhua!!! Screamed Minnie. She was getting close. Her angry voice was louder than before.

The vampire then spoke very quickly to the human, her attention turned entirely to Shuhua:

\- You will let yourself be captured again, and ... - Shuhua tried to speak, to protest, but the vampire shut her up with a more intense look and held her wrists tighter. - And when you get away again, go to the Green Dragon, and tell the attendant that you're looking for Soojin, okay?! - She didn't wait for Shuhua's confirmation and gave an apologetic look, starting to walk away, releasing Shuhua's wrists. - I can't do anything now but trust me. Escape again and go to the Green Dragon. Soojin, don't forget. Good luck.

The moment she finished speaking, the vampire turned her back on Shuhua and disappeared among the people around them.

Shuhua didn't know what to do. The vampire was right, though. Escaping alone through the district full of unscrupulous vampires was dangerous and totally suicidal. And maybe, with a vampire by her side, she would have a better chance of getting out there, not to mention that she was Miyeon and Minnie's subjugate, the most powerful couple in that clan, so it was clear that one hour everyone would be looking for her. But, could she trust that beautiful and strange vampire?!

\- Shuhua stop right there !! No more jokes. - Minnie spoke at her back, finally reaching her. If she had lungs working, she would be panting.

Shuhua sighed in defeat and turned to Minnie. Minnie, one of the chicest and elegant vampires Shuhua has ever met, was totally dirty and smelled of garbage from head to toe. Her black clothes (trousers and top, with a long coat, covering them) that were neat and clean before were messy and even a little wet. Shuhua was wearing similar clothes, completely black, but she was not soiled by garbage and on every piece of clothing there was the symbol of the Miyeon and Minnie clan - a skull of a mouse with ears painted red - marking it as the property of the clan, or more specifically, owned by Miyeon and Minnie.

Her master was looking at her with anger and disapproval. Shuhua wanted to laugh at the scene. She had never seen Minnie that way. Shuhua knew she was dying of anger, so she had to be submissive and docile again in order to get away with it. Even though this time she knew it would be difficult.

Shuhua looked away and lowered her head:

\- Sorry, Ma'am, I was just playing with you.

Minnie laughed wryly and approached Shuhua. She grabbed her right arm tightly and started to drag her. Shuhua let herself be dragged through the streets of the district, and made a face with his proximity. Minnie really stank.

\- 'Playing', sure. - Minnie shook her head and turned to Shuhua, her eyes darkening even more with anger. - Let's see what Miyeon will think of your joke when she smells me.

Shuhua said nothing. She was putting her plan together; she was going to win her masters' trust again and then run away. In the meantime, she would find out what the Green Dragon was and how to get there, then ask to speak to a Soojin. Was it the name of the beautiful vampire?! Shuhua didn't know.

Well, she didn't know if she could even trust the vampire, but what choice did she have?

(.)(.)

Everyone in the room looked surprised when the white doors opened and a dirty and smelly Minnie came in holding a sulky Shuhua with her.

Shuhua was thrown on the beautiful carpet in Miyeon's meeting office. Shuhua ground her teeth at the impact of her knees on the floor but made no sound. She was preparing for Miyeon's speech and hoped that they wouldn't apply too strict a punishment to her. While they were coming, people passing by would make faces or cover their noses due to Minnie and her odor. Shuhua realized that this was only irritating her vampire even more, so she was content to be quiet, thinking about that strange vampire and her plan.

\- By the gods, dear. What happened?! - Asked Miyeon, getting up from her chair in the middle of the big table. Miyeon wore a beautiful black dress, simple but powerful that only highlighted her curves. Shuhua could see her favorite cup in one of her hands, containing blood.

Minnie gave a look at Shuhua - who suddenly seemed to find the floor much more interesting - and went towards her wife. Minnie noticed Miyeon contorted her face by the smell she gave off, so Minnie stopped immediately, not wanting to get close to her beautiful Miyeon smelling like rotten trash. She began to explain angrily:

\- Well, let's say your pet here - Minnie indicated Shuhua with her chin. - wanted to 'play' to run away from me and threw a pile of garbage, literally a pile of garbage, at me.

There was a silence in the room. Miyeon looked at Shuhua in amazement and asked:

\- Is that true, little one?!

Shuhua did nothing but nod, not looking Miyeon in the eye, wanting to look ashamed. Miyeon turned to her wife, and tried - she really tried - not to find the scene a little funny, but she couldn't, especially when Sana and Momo, still sitting in their seats, started laughing.

Minnie looked at them with fire in her eyes.

\- Do you think this is funny, idiots??

It was then that Shuhua noticed them. Sana and Momo. Another couple of great influence in the clan, and were close friends of Miyeon and Minnie. They were sitting together at the corner of the table. Sana, with her immeasurable beauty, tried, unsuccessfully, to contain her laughter while her wife, Momo, as beautiful as Sana, laughed at Minnie openly. Shuhua noticed a third person, but unlike the vampires sitting comfortably in the chairs, this little person was kneeling on a fluffy pillow in the middle of the two chairs, looking at them with total adoration.

Shuhua stopped herself from rolling her eyes. Of course, Dahyun would be looking at her masters like that, the human was crazy about them. Dahyun was different from Shuhua, always had been. Even though they were friends, Shuhua bothered how Dahyun managed to adore - love - those vampires, those who enslaved them by their blood. Even if they had a thousand discussions on the subject Shuhua did not understand, but she would still love that little idiot.

Shuhua was brought back with Minnie's unworthy voice to Miyeon:

\- Cho Miyeon I can't believe you're laughing at me too!!

Momo spoke before Miyeon could explain herself, still amidst laughter:

\- How could she not?!! Look at you!!

Minnie snarled in her direction, which only made Momo show her tongue before laughing again.

\- Stop annoying her, Momo. - Sana scolded the wife while running a hand through Dahyun's hair, who purred happily. - You know how crazy beggars can be.

Even Shuhua had to restrain herself from laughing. She exchanged a quick look with Dahyun, who returned a wink.

Minnie threw her arms up and headed for the doors, totally irritated by her friends' laughter, but mostly by her wife.

\- I'll take a shower.

\- I think three would be better. - Nudged Momo. Minnie showed her middle finger, but Momo was more busy pulling Dahyun's wrist into her mouth.

\- Oh !! before I forget. - Minnie said at the door. She pointed to Shuhua. - I hope you scold her, Miyeon.

Drinking from her cup, so her wife wouldn't see her smile, Miyeon just agreed. Minnie shook her head and disappeared into the hall, closing the door in the process.

Miyeon, still looking amused, approached Shuhua, who was still kneeling in the middle of the large room. The room in question was one of the many rooms in Miyeon's mansion. The room was all decorated in dark tones, with bookcases everywhere and a wooden table in the middle, where several papers were posed. It looked like Minnie and Shuhua interrupted a meeting or the end of it.

Shuhua's heart started to beat faster in her chest with the proximity of Miyeon. She was sure that all the vampires present could hear the sound of her little heart. She wasn't sure what to expect from Miyeon now. It could be shouting and scolding, as well as heavy punishment. Myeon started to speak:

\- So, playing running away ?! I thought you were just going to look at how things were at the center for me.

There was a silence. In fact, Minnie had gone to the center of the district to check on the stores and had invited Shuhua for a walk. Shuhua, who was bored in her room - since Dahyun was with Sana - had accepted the offer. They were halfway there when Minnie got distracted, she started talking to a random vampire, and Shuhua tried to take two steps away without Minnie noticing, and then two more. And when she realized, she was running. Of course, she didn't get very far, since Minnie cornered her in that alley. Like any human who was a slave to vampire blood - apart from Dahyun - Shuhua wanted to be free and tried her luck.

When Shuhua said nothing, Miyeon took the human's delicate chin and made her look into his eyes. Shuhua swallowed. She shouldn't be stubborn now, she had to be docile to be able to try again.

\- I - I'm sorry, Ma'am. I did not want to...

\- Soiling Minnie with garbage or trying to escape?! - Miyeon asked with raised eyebrows.

\- Both. - Shuhua admitted softly.

She had to be "real" and accept her punishment, to show that she was sorry for her actions, but what she didn't expect was Miyeon's sincere smile. Shuhua frowned in fright. Why wasn't Miyeon mad at her?? Miyeon said in a quiet voice:

\- It's okay, little one. - Miyeon, still holding Shuhua's chin, made her stand up. The human shivered at the slight pain in her chin but didn't complain. Miyeon's eyes went red, she smirked at the human. Shuhua sighed. She knew what was going to happen next. - I am very happy to stress about it now.

Shuhua's doubts were taken away by Sana. Shuhua had forgotten the couple was still present, suddenly looking thirsty from the way they were looking at Dahyun. Miyeon's eyes have always been intimidating to her.

\- She is in a good mood because she received great news from the elders. - She explained getting up and taking Dahyun away from Momo, who complained softly, just to lay her on the table.

\- And what was the good news? - Shuhua asked no one in particular, as Miyeon seemed mesmerized by her neck and Sana was leaving Dahyun's white neck on display for her pleasure. She admired her neck for a second before biting it. Dahyun groaned. With one hand she held Sana's shoulder and the other she extended to Momo, who held her tightly. Momo couldn't take her eyes off the scene in front of her.

Miyeon finally reached Shuhua's neck. She smelled the place - Shuhua shuddered and clung to Miyeon, getting ready.

\- The elders authorized my project.

Shuhua's eyes widened in surprise at the information - knowing exactly what this project was - but before she could think about Miyeon's teeth were on her neck.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys. I'm loving writing this fic and it looks like it will have more than two chapters.  
> Btw I love Saidahmo sooo much, we need more fics about them. Sooshu is comming, dont worry.
> 
> English is not my first language so sorry for any silly mistake.
> 
> I hope you like it :)

Shuhua leaned back against the cushions of the red armchair and closed her eyes, not wanting to think about anything other than that song, not even her neck that still hurt.

The piano sound was peaceful and beautiful. Dahyun played very well. Shuhua had already thought more than once about asking Dahyun to teach her to play, but she knew that the older girl would not be so patient with her. Miyeon could play as well as the human, but Miyeon would not have time to teach her, just as Momo had done with Dahyun. Or she probably wouldn't just teach her, Shuhua only served to feed her, as she was told. So, Shuhua always enjoyed it when Dahyun played.

It was a good day. The sun was not so hot and there was a stir in the air with the arrival of the elders at Miyeon's mansion. So there were more humans like Dahyun and Shuhua on the property. Today would be a good day for Shuhua to meet the old faces of known humans, but Shuhua was still grounded. Even though it had been a few days, Shuhua was still not allowed to leave the first floor, unless it was with her masters. Nor did Dahyun's requests to her vampires take effect. Minnie was really mad at Shuhua, for all the humiliation she went through, so she was discounting where she knew it would hurt Shuhua: the little freedom she had inside the mansion.

Shuhua and Dahyun, being the humans of the most powerful couples in that district, were free to stroll around the mansion and its surroundings; when they were not feeding their masters they could enjoy the pool, go outside where there was a beautiful garden, read all the books in the great library or even watch some vampires, who were on guard, train.

But here they were. In Dahyun's room, a little bored. Dahyun - who had refused to leave without her best friend - skillfully played on her piano and Shuhua enjoyed the sound in silence.

Dahyun's room was similar to Shuhua's. It was the perfect size, not so big or small, colorful and decorated by Dahyun herself. There was a bed in the corner, a nightstand with her favorite books. The comfortable armchair - where Shuhua was lying - was on the other side of the room, next to her wardrobe, and lastly, Dahyun's precious piano. The instrument was a gift from Momo and Sana. Shuhua had never seen Dahyun as happy as the day the vampires presented Dahyun with her new instrument.

Maybe, just maybe, Sana and Momo were good people - vampires - mainly because they were always good for Dahyun, and even with Shuhua they were always nice. She had no way of denying the loving looks they gave Dahyun, as if the human was their world, that they had to protect and care for.

Shuhua opened her eyes with the wrong and scrambled notes that Dahyun played.

\- Damn it!! - Dahyun exclaimed and turned to Shuhua, a little embarrassed. - Sorry, I'm still practicing this one.  
Shuhua laughed.

\- It's all right. You play better than Momo.

Dahyun smiled and went back to playing some notes, bored. Shuhua took a deep breath, taking the courage to ask her friend that favor, taking advantage of the fact that they had already quenched their masters' momentary thirst and that they were alone.

\- Dahyun-a!! - Shuhua called her. She couldn't stay put off, even though she knew her friend was going to be pissed.

\- Yeah?!

\- At today's meeting I heard that Sana will go to the center to get more blood bags from the suppliers after the elders are gone. - Shuhua saw Dahyun's fingers hesitate a little on the piano keys.

\- Yes, she will.

Shuhua shifted in the chair when Dahyun didn't say anything else and asked:

\- Are you going with her?

\- If she calls me, maybe. It's been a while since I haven't been on the center. - Dahyun spoke calmly, while moving the sheets with notes of written songs that were on top of the piano keyboard.  
Shuhua nodded in agreement, even though Dahyun's back was turned.

\- Well, I wanted to ... - She started her speech, but Dahyun interrupted her, turning completely towards Shuhua, with an accusing look.

\- You wanted me to ask them to talk to Miyeon to let you go with us and when Sana wasn't looking, you would run away like an idiot. Am I wrong?!

Shuhua bowed her head, a little surprised by the blonde girl's speech.

\- Apart from the idiot part, no, you're not wrong.

Dahyun rolled her eyes and ran a hand through her blond hair, rising from the stool. Oh no. Shuhua will listen to another friend's speech.

\- Shuhua I don't understand. Why do you want to get away so much?! Here is great for us and...

Shuhua laughed so loudly and with irony that Dahyun stopped talking.

\- 'Here is great for us', of course, Dahyun-a. - Shuhua pointed to their necks that until an hour and a half ago were being bitten - Here is great, especially for our necks, or our wrists or hands ?! - Shuhua raised her right hand and showed her scarred palm from end to end, cut by her masters to put her blood with wine, as they liked to do - Sorry if I'm different from you and I don't like being a a walking bag of blood.

Dahyun looked at her angrily

\- And what else do you want ?! Going to live outside the districts where humans, poor like us, work until they die for almost nothing for witches and elves?  
Shuhua sat upright in the armchair, frowning. Couldn't Dahyun understand?

\- At least they have a choice, they can choose what to do with life. And what about us? What choice did we have? Since we were little we have our blood taken from us, enslaved by them. - Shuhua banged his fist on the upholstery of the chair in anger when she finished her sentence.

Dahyun looked at her incredulously. And slowly approached where Shuhua was.

\- Shuhua, do you think they would not give their lives to be where we are?? - She spread her little arms, showing her room, sunlight hitting the piano. - Look where we live. Do you prefer to die of work to live in a house smaller than this room?

Shuhua stood up, not being able to stand still. Their voices were getting louder and louder without realizing it.

\- Yes, I prefer. Better than being the stuffed puppy of vampires who pretend to love me to take me to bed. - When Shuhua finished speaking she opened her eyes wide, realizing what she said.  
Dahyun looked surprised and hurt.

Shuhua knew that deep down, she was not referring to Sana and Momo, but Miyeon and Minnie. They managed to be good and most of the time they were even great at taking care of her, but Shuhua knew that they would never love her like Sana and Momo love Dahyun. And she noticed the difference when Dahyun told how Sana and Momo were when the three were alone. Dahyun described affection, love and attention towards her and Shuhua couldn't help but compare. When Shuhua and her masters were alone, she was nothing more than an object for them, whether in sex or even to take her blood, even though they said they loved Shuhua, she knew the truth.

So yes, one of the reasons why Shuhua wanted to run away was that she couldn't stand the fact that she was an object, she wanted to be more than that. She wanted to be loved and to love back, to be seen as equal. But she couldn't do that if I was stuck with two vampires who saw her as someone inferior just because she was a human.

Shuhua looked at his guilty friend, speaking quietly. Dahyun had his head down, and all his anger seemed to have been replaced by sadness.

\- Dahyun-a, I'm sorry I didn't ...

She stopped talking when Momo suddenly entering the room, carrying two large glasses in her hands. The girls looked at her in surprise and tried to hide the tension in the air. Shuhua cleared her throat and sat back in the chair, while Dahyun returned to the piano. Momo just watched the two before asking:

\- Is everything okay here?!

Dahyun turned to her, with a smile that didn't reach her eyes.

\- Sure, Momoring. - Shuhua grimaced by the affectionate nickname, which was only used in private. Dahyun pointed to the glasses. - This is for me?

Momo took another look at the girls, especially Shuhua. But whatever Momo thought, she put it aside and smiled at Dahyun. Momo went to the blonde girl.

\- It's for you two actually. They are your Blood Repositors. - She left the glasses on Dahyun's piano and addressed Shuhua - Miyeon asked me to give yours too.

Shuhua thanked Momo softly, getting up to drink the brown liquid. Blood Repositors was a drink that vampires learned from the ancient witches, thus managing not to kill so many humans, especially those who were their slaves. Shuhua, despite not admitting, loved to drink the liquid, which tasted delicious.

While the two girls drank, Momo positioned herself behind Dahyun and placed her hands on her shoulders, making a light caress. She asked interestedly:

-So, you're practicing the song that Sana commented. You picked up the song so fast.

Dahyun laughed a little sheepishly and leaned her back on Momo, taking advantage of her vampire's affectionate touch.

\- I still have to practice. These notes are hard.

Shuhua turned er back on them, returning to her chair, letting them stay in their world. It was when Shuhua sat comfortably in the chair that something clicked in her mind, almost choking on the repository.

If Momo heard Dahyun play that song she probably heard the small, heated argument they had. But she didn't comment or show any sign she heard. Would she tell Miyeon or Minnie? Shuhua hoped not, or she would never leave the mansion again.

Shuhua was taken out of her thoughts when she heard her name being called. She focused on Momo and Dahyun who were looking at her expectantly. The sun coming through the window managed to make Momo's black hair shine even more. Vampires managed to be stunning even in the sunlight, which bothered them slightly.

\- What!? - Shuhua asked lost.

Momo laughed through her nose at Shuhua's expression and said:

\- I told you girls to hurry up to get ready. The party with the elders will be in a few hours.

This explained why Momo had brought the blood repositors. This would be an important party, especially for Miyeon to show the elders how the district remained wealthy and orderly under his command, and probably talk about her project. Not to mention, of course, that it was a good place for elite vampires to show off and talk about futile things. Shuhua hated these parties. Many stupid vampires in one place, there was no food - even though 1/4 of the people present would be human - and it was usually where she felt most like a pet. Vampires tended to take their human slaves to drink their blood and show their superiority over them, making them fight or compel them to do stupid things. Luckily for her, Minnie hated parties too, so even if Miyeon was the hostess, Shuhua always managed to get out of parties with Minnie. Shuhua wasn't so sure if Minnie would let the party out with her this time.

\- Miyeon told you to wear the black dress with red roses. - Shuhua made a questioning face. She didn't have that dress. Momo then explained. - She said the dress is already in your closet, it arrived this morning. - Momo turned to Dahyun, who was just drinking her repositor in silence below Momo. - And you, baby. Sana told me that she would like to see you in that sparkly red dress. (that Feel Special dress) Would you wear it for us?

Dahyun, finishing drinking the brown liquid, smiled at the question. She left the glass on the piano and took one of Momo's hands, then kissed the cold skin.

\- Sure, Momoring.

Shuhua sighed and looked away from the cute scene. She was happy for her friend, really, but again, she couldn't stop comparing. Even though Sana and Momo could make Dahyun wear that dress, regardless of her will, they asked for Dahyun's opinion. Miyeon just told her to wear that dress, not caring if Shuhua was comfortable or not.

A determination grew in Shuhua's chest when she thought that when she was free she would choose what to wear, what to do and that she would not be anyone's pet. But for that she would have to find that beautiful vampire, who had not left her mind during those days. Shuhua, thanks to Miyeon, had discovered one afternoon - by commenting to Miyeon casually - what the Green Dragon was. The place the vampire had told Shuhua to go to if she managed to escape was a bar, which was further east of the district. Miyeon commented to Shuhua that the bar was gaining popularity with the lower class vampires, but she couldn't say why. Whatever it was, it didn't matter, Shuhua would go to that bar as soon as she got away. If Momo doesn't snitch Shuhua to Miyeon.

From a distance Shuhua saw Momo slightly peck Dahyun's head, before taking the glass, now empty, on the piano.

\- I'll go now. I have to prepare myself too. - She joked lightly, going towards Shuhua and and outstretched her hand to the empty glass.. - I can't be late or Miyeon will take my head off.

Shuhua looked at Momo's outstretched hand for a second before handing her the glass. If she, as a vampire, didn't mind doing that, being in a position to do humans a favor by picking up their glasses, it might confirm Shuhua's theory that she didn't see Dahyun as an inferior human.

When Shuhua looked at Momo's face, the vampire was looking to her strangely, as if she really knew Shuhua's plans, but what reassured Shuhua was the brunette's easy smile and a wink she gave the human. Momo didn't wait to see Shuhua's reaction, she turned her back on the human and said goodbye to Dahyun, walking out the door, taking the glasses with her.

With the two girls alone there was an uncomfortable silence in the room. Shuhua sighed and broke the silence, wanting to apologize for her earlier words:

\- I'm sorry, Dahyun-a. - Dahyun looked at her from where she was, attentive to Shuhua's words. - For screaming and ... well, I was talking about me more than you. I know they are good for you.

"Even though for vampire society you are still seen as a mere slave to them" Shuhua thought, but didn't say that to Dahyun.

Dahyun nodded and smiled a little sadly.

\- It's all right. I know you want to be free, Shu, but I just want you to be safe. - She left the piano bench and went to hug Shuhua. - I don't know what I would do without you.  
Shuhua, with her arms around Dahyun, smiled.

\- I also don't know what I would do without you Dahyun-a.

Dahyun pulled away slightly, but clasped her hands on Shuhua's shoulders, covered by the black T-shirt the girl wore. Dahyun's black eyes conveying all concern for her childhood friend.

\- So don't run away. Stay with them. With me. - Dahyun asked a little desperate.

Shuhua pressed her lips in a thin line and hugged her friend again, who accepted the hug with pleasure. Shuhua looked at the window when she heard the sounds of the commotion that came downstairs from the party. She sighed.

\- I can't do this, Dahyun-a. Not anymore, at least. - She couldn't stand being a mere object anymore.

They were silent for a moment, enjoying the hug. Dahyun then asked:

\- But is it worth exchanging the right for the doubtful?

Shuhua tightened her arms around Dahyun before pulled away and looking directly into Dahyun's chocolate eyes. She smiled when she replied:

\- For my freedom? For sure.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys. I'm sorry for the delay, this chapter was a little hard to write, but here it's :)
> 
> (Yes, Saidahmo is dressed like in Feel Special)
> 
> English is not my first language so I'm sorry for any silly mistake.
> 
> I hope you like it :)

What wouldn't Shuhua give to be in her room right now?!

She sighed, for the tenth time, while still standing behind the comfortable chairs that Minnie and Miyeon were sitting on. The conversation at the table was so boring - Miyeon and some vampires, who were the elders, kept talking about the damn district - that Shuhua didn't even bother to listen anymore. She was lucky that this time the dress that Miyeon had chosen was comfortable. It was a black dress, a little short, which had details of red roses, the color of blood. It was sleeveless and left Shuhua's neck quite exposed. Shuhua even thought the dress was beautiful. She preferred not to wear it since she had been forced to.

Shuhua heard the vampires at the table laugh at something she didn't bother to pay attention to. She stopped herself from rolling her eyes. Many vampires in a place with only alcohol and blood was not a good combination, especially for humans. She looked, bored, through the eyes of the three elders who were sitting at the table. The other three were scattered around the salon.

One of them was certainly older than Jesus Christ and looked like he had sour lemon since he was transformed at the age of 45. Shuhua was surprised not to see a human beside him. There was another who looked like he owned the world, and to Shuhua's not surprised, he had two human slaves, one on his lap and the other kneeling beside him, girls that Shuhua did not know. And there was the third, the one that intrigued Shuhua as soon as she saw her. This vampire was sitting in front of Miyeon and Minnie, listening more than talking, maybe watching everything she could. She was known to the couple, but not so much for intimacy, it seems. So, Shuhua could see that Miyeon was slightly nervous with the beautiful and intimidating vampire who was certainly older than all the other elders, but who appeared to be 28 years old. What intrigued Shuhua the most was that behind her chair there was not a human, but a blonde vampire, looking ready to kill whoever breathed harder next to the silent vampire. Since the old vampire took her first bowl of blood, the blonde drunk first to see if there was any poison. Shuhua was impressed by the blonde vampire's dedication to the old woman. Maybe Shuhua saw for a second a sparkle of love or desire running through the vampires' red eyes when they looked at each other briefly, but Shuhua couldn't tell if she was exaggerating.

The entire salon was filled with vampires, and a few humans following their masters. Everyone was talking and enjoying the band that played live music. All with elegant and expensive clothes. It was really a party for the elite. There were tables with all kinds of drinks and next to it there were tables with only blood. Vampires loved to mix blood with alcohol. Minnie told Shuhua once that besides making it taste better, the feeling of being a vampire and being drunk was a lot of fun. Looking around the corner of the room, Shuhua saw few guards. They were the guards of Miyeon and the elders, escorting the salon. These were the most discreet, not leaving much of their places even to drink blood and just kept an eye out for everything and everyone.

Shuhua stopped watching the party when Minnie raised her hand and called the human. Shuhua took a deep breath and stepped forward, looking at her master expectantly.

Minnie was just beautiful in that black suit. Her heavy makeup made her red eyes stand out. Shuhua realized that Minnie was just as bored as she was. If the mood between her and Minnie wasn't heavy yet, Shuhua would probably make a joke about a guest, in which she would know that Minnie would laugh, and then they would start mocking the guests until Miyeon caught Minnie's attention, telling her to behave. But Minnie still had that serious look for the human, so she just contented herself with saying politely:

\- Yes, ma'am?

Minnie did not look at her when she said, bringing her wine glass to the end of the table:

\- Your hand.

As Shuhua was used to it, she did not hesitate to extend her scarred right hand. She didn't even wince when Minnie took her hand delicately and cut it with her gold knife. She positioned Shuhua's hand on top of the glass, and the human could see her red blood mix with Minnie's expensive wine.

Maybe Minnie wanted the mood between them to get better, because while her blood ran, Shuhua felt Minnie's right arm around her waist, making a light comforting caress, bringing Shuhua closer to her cold body. But Shuhua wasn't sure if that was her intention since a vampire on her left started talking to her. Shuhua just accepted the comforting touch, because in the end, she didn't have much of a choice.

When Minnie noticed her already full cup, she interrupted the conversation she was having, picked up the cup and drank in large sips. Shuhua waited patiently with her hand facing up for Minnie to heal her. The vampire squeezed her waist slightly before letting go.

With her hand now free, Minnie took the cup from Miyeon - who didn't even care about the disappearance of the object, since she was focused on talking to the old elder sitting next to her - and she repeated the process with Shuhua's hand.

When Minnie was satisfied, she took the cup and placed it in Miyeon's hand. The vampire was surprised and turned to Minnie, who gave her a small smile. Miyeon smiled widely and approached her wife, pecking her lips sweetly.

\- Thank you, dear. - Miyeon kissed Minnie's lips again and went back to talking to the elder, drinking Shuhua's blood.

Shuhua pursed her lips as she watched the scene, still waiting with her bleeding hand. They could be cute as much as they wanted, but did it cost to heal her hand soon? The blood was starting to build up. It was then that she felt the old vampire was watching the scene, and when their eyes met, Shuhua swallowed and quickly averted them. Those red eyes could be worse than Miyeon's.

Minnie, looking a little more cheerful, took Shuhua's bleeding hand and started licking it, so that the hand would be healed. Vampire saliva was able to heal minor wounds, just enough for the wound to close superficially, which explained why human slaves had multiple scars.

When Minnie finished cleaning and healing Shuhua's hand, she placed a chaste kiss on Shuhua's knuckles. They exchanged a brief look. Yes, Minnie probably wanted things to get back to normal and Shuhua didn't know what to think about it when all she thought about was running away.

Of her two masters, Shuhua was closer to Minnie, since Miyeon was always busy, despite the fact that she has a great affection for her human. Minnie and Shuhua used to talk and spend more time together, and in the beginning - when Shuhua was the couple's new slave and everything was still strange - Minnie had been sweet to Shuhua, she was the one who treated Shuhua least as a pet. But things changed when Minnie reminded her of where she belonged. Shuhua did not like to remember that day. It was the day that she realized what she really was to them. It didn't matter that she was the human of the most powerful couple in the district, or if they said they loved her in their own way. Shuhua was just their human blood slave and nothing more.

Minnie, still looking at Shuhua, opened her mouth, but before she could say anything, the old vampire spoke for the first time in a while, drawing attention:

\- You were always weak with humans, Nicha.

Shuhua raised her eyebrows surprised that the vampire called Minnie by her real name. Not even Miyeon called her that. The vampires at the table stopped talking for a second before returning to the conversation, but still attentive to their interaction. Even Miyeon stopped the conversation with the elder. Minnie turned to the vampire, maybe a little surprised too, and replied:

\- It's not my fault if they can be so cute, JiU. ( YES MY QUEEN FROM DREAMCATCHER - STAN DREAMCATCHER)

JiU then got a good look at Shuhua, which made her feel uncomfortable and ashamed. The vampire looked like a predator. JiU, apparently enjoying the effect she had on the human, drank from her cup - the blonde vampire watching the interaction closely - and said, now looking at Minnie again:

\- You are right. They are the cutest little things, especially when we are shedding their blood. - The way she said it, Shuhua thanked her for not being her slave.

Shuhua can see Minnie nod briefly and then ask curiously:

\- And where are your humans!? I heard you bought one more. Now, what are they? six?

The vampire laughed lightly, her smile dangerous as a knife.

\- I have five perfect girls at home, just waiting for me to come back. (whoever got the reference I love you)

Shuhua swallowed again. Five slaves. Shuhua knew she was powerful - she was an elder after all - but five humans were too many.

Minnie tilted her head to the side and began to ask pretentiously, turning the bowl of Shuhua's blood in her hand:

\- But it was six, isn't it?! You killed one, right?

The long table full of vampires had been silent with Minnie's speech. Even the noise of the party had subsided a little. Miyeon was totally tense next to Minnie, as was the blonde vampire behind JiU. (guess who in Dreamcatcher)

Killing a human, in today's society of vampires, was a totally frowned upon thing, as they began to avoid the deaths of humans when their number had started to drastically decrease due to the war between other magical beings and new diseases.

Shuhua, like everyone else at the table, was wide-eyed and attentive to what JiU was going to say or do. She wouldn't even need guards to kill Minnie or cause a big mess.

But JiU started to laugh and Minnie, falsely, accompanied her. The table - Miyeon and the blonde vampire - relaxed.

\- You haven't changed anything, Nicha. - The vampire raised the cup in an invitation for Minnie to toast with her. Minnie hesitated for a second, but Miyeon's kick in the shin under the table was encouraging enough.

The tense mood had dissipated and the vampires went back to talking and drinking blood, whether from humans or from blood cups. The band started playing a more lively song and Miyeon, seeing an opportunity to calm her wife - and take her away from JiU - stood up and offered her hand. Minnie smiled and accepted the invitation. Shuhua stood where she was, watching her masters go to the dance floor and start dancing slowly very close. Shuhua noticed Sana and Momo dancing a little away from the couple. She hadn't seen them all at the party, not even Dahyun. The vampires were beautiful in their dresses - Sana in a blue dress with little sparkles, which resembled a starry sky, and Momo was wearing a black dress that was transparent. The masters - lovers - of her friend were serious and seemed to be talking more than having fun. (So far Momo didn't seem to have told Miyeon about what she heard. Maybe that wink really meant she was going to keep her secret, but why?)

Shuhua frowned. If they were there where Dahyun would be ...

\- Hey Dumbass!!

Shuhua jumped and screamed with the sudden arrival of Dahyun at her side. She covered her mouth, trying to muffle the sound, but the vampires stared at her. Shuhua looked angrily at Dahyun who was laughing at her. When she was going to curse her friend Shuhua noticed how Dahyun was. She was wearing a long red dress, with sparkles, like Sana's. Not to mention your makeup and hair. She was fabulous.

Dahyun gave Shuhua an arrogant smile.

\- I know, I look beautiful. I would also drool for myself. - Shuhua laughed indignantly and hit her arm.

\- I'm not drooling. I bet Sana and Momo were drooling when they saw you. - Shuhua gave her friend a suggestive look, pushing Dahyun's shoulder lightly with hers.

When mentioning the vampires Dahyun twisted her face and looked at the two vampires, still talking seriously, as they danced in the middle of the room. Shuhua found the action strange. Dahyun then explained:

\- They drooled, we hardly left the room, but ...

-That's why you took so long?!? - Shuhua interrupted, already wondering the reason for the delay.

Dahyun shook her head.

\- Oh no. We've been here since the party started.

Shuhua was getting more and more confused. Usually, Sana and Momo stayed close to Miyeon and Minnie at parties, and so consequently Dahyun and Shuhua. When they weren't feeding or on the lap of one of their masters, they kept talking softly until Shuhua see an opportunity to leave the party with Minnie. But today Shuhua had not seen any of the three, even Miyeon was surprised by the disappearance of her friends.

\- So where were you guys?!

\- We were in the back, close to the blood tables. Well, Momo and I, while we waited for Sana to come back, I don't know where, and then Momo left and Sana was distracting me. I asked what was going on and Sana just kissed me and said nothing more. - Dahyun sighed and looked at Shuhua, who listened to her friend carefully. - And now they seemed to want to get rid of me to talk, that's why they're dancing.

Dahyun indicated her vampires, talking rather than dancing. Shuhua just nodded, understanding. Dahyun looked at her with concern and continued:

\- They are hiding something from me, Shuhua. I do not like this.

Shuhua didn't know what to say. Their masters did not bother to tell her many things unless Shuhua asked and sometimes they refused to give the information if they thought Shuhua did not need to know. But with Dahyun it was different. She knew everything through her partners, and she usually told Shuhua, so Shuhua never cared much about the vampire secrets. Mainly because it was usually political things or concerns about the district.

\- Well, try to talk to them again, for sure they will tell you. - A little obvious advice she knew, but it was all she could offer.

Dahyun smiled at her, shifting weight from one leg to the other.

\- I already tried, and with both, when they were coming here. But none of them said anything to me, they just said it wasn't something to worry about. - And even then Dahyun was looking worried. - What is going on?!

They were silent, watching the party, still standing beside the empty seats of Miyoen and Minnie. Vampires still had fun around them. The elderly vampire was no longer at the table or anywhere else at the party, which was strange. Miyeon and Minnie had stopped dancing and were hugging each other, talking animatedly with a couple of vampires. Slave humans remained quiet close to their masters, not even being allowed to be alone or talk to each other. Being the blood slave of Miyeon and Minnie was not that bad when Shuhua compared herself to other humans in situations much worse than her.

Shuhua and Dahyun started to quietly comment on the elders, while another more lively song started. Some vampires started to get up to enjoy the music or dance. It was getting close to midnight and Miyeon was going to give her speech - which she had been practicing all day.

Shuhua then noticed in the crowd across the room, a familiar face. A face of a beautiful vampire, who had a spot under her right eye. She passed two vampires kissing on a pillar and headed toward the back of the room. Shuhua was so surprised that she just followed the vampire with her head until she was out of sight. Shuhua didn't even hesitate, she turned to Dahyun, who was back to staring at Sana and Momo dancing, and spoke quickly:

\- I'm going to the bathroom.

\- Okay. - Dahyun spoke distractedly until she processed what her friend said, she turned to Shuhua when she understood his words. - Wait, you can't ...

Shuhua grabbed Dahyun's arm and squeezed lightly. Dahyun noticed Shuhua's sudden seriousness and frowned.

\- If they come back, tell them I had a stomachache.

\- But why?

\- Just say that. - And Shuhua ran to where the vampire disappeared, not caring if it was allowed or not.

(.)(.)

Shuhua quickly passed several vampires, each one more beautiful and elegant than the other, and she had to ignore the eyes on her, especially from humans. Shuhua looked around again when she lost sight of the vampire. Okay, she was 99% sure that it was that vampire who stopped her in the middle of the street saying she wanted to help. Shuhua just needed to confirm. And if it was her ... Well, Shuhua would try to talk to her, even if it was dangerous. The human did not yet know what to ask first; who she was, why she told Shuhua to go to a vampire bar and the main thing: if Shuhua could trust her.

Shuhua had a maximum of 10 minutes before one of her vampires started to miss her and she knew that the bathroom excuse would give Shuhua a few more minutes. So she had to be quick and ... OVER THERE.

Shuhua managed to see the vampire entering a double door that Shuhua knew led to the blood corridor. Shuhua was lucky, the guards fled their post and were drinking blood from the tables while talking in the corner of the room. Perfect. Nobody would see it. Shuhua followed the path that the vampire went.

The corridor was wide and had only two doors on each side. Shuhua did not venture much into this part, as it was where Miyeon kept the blood for the vampires who lived in the mansion to drink, so it was cold. Very cold. Shuhua crossed her arms to try to get warm. The vampire had entered one of the four doors since there was no window in that hall.

“Why?! What is she doing here ?!” Shuhua wondered as she walked down the dimly lit corridor. Then she heard a noise from the left. Shuhua took a deep breath, taking courage, and headed for the first door on the left.

She opened the door slowly, first just putting her head to look. It looked like a place where they did the counting and kept files, as it had two tables full of papers and drawers. Shuhua walked further into the room, seeing the vampire nowhere.

“Pretty weird. I could sworn I heard something ...”

Shuhua barely finished thinking when her back was pressed hard against the cold gray wall.

"Uff !!" Shuhua gasped for breath.

\- Why are you following me?

Shuhua heard the sweet voice speak seriously to her, inches away from her face. It was the same voice of that day, a voice that Shuhua would not soon forget, but that seemed hostile.

The human swallowed when her black eyes focused on the beautiful vampire's red eyes. Being so close, with their bodies glued together, Shuhua can see every detail of the vampire's face. She was really perfect. The vampire's cold hands were pressed to Shuhua's shoulders, holding her to the wall. Shuhua frowned as she tried to catch her breath. Where did that vampire who wanted to help me the other day go?! Shuhua thought.

\- Or should I ask why is Cho Miyeon's slave following me?! - The brunette asked again.

Shuhua opened her eyes wide and put her hands on the vampire's strong shoulders, trying to push her away, but the brunette didn't move. She continued to look seriously at Shuhua, waiting for an answer.

\- I-I ... Wait !! Don't you remember me from the other day ?!

It was a stupid question. It was clear that she didn't remember Shuhua. Why should she remember her?

The vampire smiled wryly and replied:

\- Of course, I remember. I ran into you in the middle of the district street and told you to let yourself be captured and then go to my bar when you ran away again. - So the famous bar was hers? - It's a good thing I did that, or I would have brought a spy to my bar.

Shuhua's world stopped for a second.

\- Wait ... What?! - Shuhua looked at her in amazement. Spy?! What did she mean by that?

The vampire was not very patient, because she pressed her hands on Shuhua and spoke angrily:

\- Don't play dumb. I know your escape was an excuse for you to be able to infiltrate my bar and tell Miyeon about me. - The vampire snarled Miyeon's name when she pronounced it.

Shuhua tried to think quickly to get out of that situation. The beautiful vampire, inches from her face, thought she was a spy for Miyeon. Shuhua licked her lips before speaking - for a second the red eyes followed the movement before returning to focus on Shuhua. - But, but why would I do that?!? Why would Miyeon want to know about you ... a, uh, simple bar owner?!

A crease formed between the vampire's thick eyebrows, and the grip on Shuhua's shoulders was looser than before. The vampire softened and looked at Shuhua, really looked at her. Shuhua's cheeks turned red.

What did vampires have with this thing of looking at her like that ?!

The vampire's right hand, which was on Shuhua's shoulder, landed on top of her heart, which was beating fast. The move made Shuhua even redder. The vampire started to speak slowly, her eyes on Shuhua's heart as if she could see it beating:

\- That day you ... I saw you running desperate, too slow to be a vampire. Your heart was beating fast, like now, and you were scared, like now. - Her eyes went back to Shuhua's, and for the first time since the vampire pressed her to the wall, Shuhua saw that sweet vampire she ran into in the street. - And I just wanted to help ... as I always do.

The vampire then dropped her head and looked at Shuhua suspiciously:

\- But then I find out that you are Cho Miyeon's blood slave. The owner of the district. Why would a blood slave, being in a privileged position, want to run away, I wondered.

Shuhua then felt angry. She snorted and spoke, taking the vampire by surprise by the sudden explosion:

\- What does it matter if I have “privileges”?!? I'm still a pet and I'm tired of it. - Shuhua, to prove his point, tried to push the vampire, but, of course, she didn't move. - Tired!! I just want to be free.

Shuhua sighed and lowered her head, a little frustrated that she didn't even have the strength to get away from the vampire.

\- I want to be able to love someone and be loved back. I want my blood to be mine, I want to work, I want to help people, I want ... I want so many things ... - She lifted her face and the vampire was looking at her with surprise, Shuhua smiled sadly speaking firmly. - But I think for that I need your help. So believe me, I am not Miyeon's spy. I just want to be free.

The office was then silent. The only sounds were Shuhua's breathing and, in the distance, the party music that was still going on. The vampire continued to stare at Shuhua, pondering the human's speech. Shuhua didn't look away, so the vampire wouldn't think she was lying.

The vampire then nodded and took a step back. She smiled for the first time and said:

\- You are really special Shuhua!!!

Shuhua - deciding to ignore the comment - leaned against the wall and released the air she was holding. She massaged her shoulders, and now with the vampire a little far away she was cold again. Which didn't make sense since the vampire was stone cold.

\- Do you believe me now?! By the way how did you know that I am Miyeon's slave and what is your name?? - The brunette opened her mouth to speak, but Shuhua started to speak. - And why would she want to investigate you?? I mean, I don't want to offend, but you only own a bar that ...

One second Shuhua was talking like a parrot and the next she was being pressed to the wall again, not so hard this time. Shuhua opened her eyes wide and gave a little scream that was muffled by the vampire's hand in her mouth.

The vampire laughed through her nose, and Shuhua could see the cute dimples she had when she smiled like that. Shuhua's heart had started racing again and she couldn't tell if it was from the unexpected movement or how the vampire managed to move from water to wine in the best possible way.

\- I know you are curious about me, but I think this is not the best place to talk about it. - She spoke softly while taking her hand from Shuhua's mouth, gently.

The human swallowed hard with the vampire so close to her again, mesmerized by her beauty. Her red eyes. The perfect nose. Her porcelain-like skin. The spot under her eye. And mostly, her thick lips that hid the fangs. Shuhua's eyes were on them and for a second she couldn't look at anything else. She wondered what it would be like to kiss them. If she would try to contain her fangs, so as not to hurt Shuhua or if she would do as her masters ...

Shuhua then stopped shamelessly aiming at the vampire's lips and looked into her eyes. The red looked like it was shining, not in a scary way like when vampires are thirsty, but in a seductive and hot way making Shuhua feel the heat on her cheeks.

The vampire slowly started to approach Shuhua's face and the human gasped, not believing what the brunette was going to do. When their lips touched, a thousand fireworks exploded for Shuhua. The vampire kissed softly, one hand came to rest on Shuhua's face, stroking her cheek with her thumb while the other landed and her waist. Their tongues danced with affection in a way that Shuhua never felt before. Shuhua wrapped her arms around the vampire's neck, enjoying the sensation of the vampire's hazelnut scent.

The vampire moved away with a small bite on Shuhua's bottom lip, without fangs. They exchanged a brief look - Shuhua was definitely gasping - and went back to kiss. This time Shuhua tried to command the kiss and the vampire left, something that has never happened before. She then switched positions, and now Shuhua who was pinning the vampire against the wall. It was good, it was sweet and Shuhua felt in control for the first time in her life. She ran her hands over the vampire's neck, feeling the cold skin, and went to the vampire's thin waist, squeezing lightly as she pushed it against the wall, hard this time. The vampire moaned in her mouth. Oh. Shuhua wanted to make the vampire moan like that again, she ...

The office door was then opened and the two women jumped in surprise, looking at the door. The warm weather had dissipated when the woman in the blue dress entered.

\- When we said we wanted you to help her, we didn't mean that way, Soojin. -Sana said with amusement in her voice, closing the door behind her as she approached the vampire and the human still in shock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UHHH SANA :3
> 
> Thanks for reading :)
> 
> My twitter: @BEldraine


End file.
